My Lady and The Cat(Part 2 of The Purrincess and the cat)
by SinnamonChat
Summary: Marinette and Adrien know each others identities and waste no time in establishing their relationship. However they decide to keep their new relationship from their best friends Alya and Nino, out of fear of the questions that would follow, no doubt from the investigative reporter that was Alya. if only the two hero's knew how difficult a seemingly easy task was going to be.


Marinette worked hastily, wasting no time ripping the many posters and pictures of Adrien Agreste off of her walls. When she found out that Adrien was Chat Noir she had been thrilled, however, when she got home she came to a cold realization...it was impossible for him to not notice the practical shrine she had devoted to him in the corner of her room. 'How many times had he seen these? Why the hell didn't he ever say anything?' she thought as she stacked the pictures on her desk. She didn't even know anyone else was in the room with her until she heard a breathy laugh from behind her.

Marinette jumped, spinning on her heals to see the blond boy standing behind her. His hands were shoved in his pockets and an amused look on his perfect face. Marinette had to find her voice before she spoke. It was still a little weird to be able to call Adrien Agreste her boyfriend. "H-how did you get in here? The trap door is locked." Marinette asked trying, and failing, to subtly move in front of the pictures so that Adrien couldn't see them. Marinette had purposefully locked the trap door that lead to her balcony just to avoid this situation. Adrien smiled before stepping closer until he and Marinette were barely inches apart. He reached around her, picking up one of the stacked pictures, semi trapping her between him and the desk.

"I came in through the front door, like a normal person." Adrien said, retracting from his girlfriend and looking at the picture in his hand. It was one from last fall, with a hoodie that he still had. He had taken a particular liking to it, and his dad had let him have it. One of the only instances where he actually acted like a father. "I remember this photo shoot, it as a fun one." Marinette plucked the photo from his hands, giving him a glare that was easily contradicted by her eyes.

"You know, you were in here multiple times as Chat Noir, why didn't you ever say anything about these?" Marinette said, waving the picture around for a second before realizing what she was doing and quickly placing it back on the stack of pictures. Adrien placed his hands on Marinette's hips, pulling her closer to him. She laid her hands on his chest, looking up at him. 'damn him for being so tall' not only had Adrien grown in Muscle mass over the past few years, he'd also grown in height, now making him go from a few inches taller than her when they were fifteen, to a whole head taller than her now.

"Because I thought it was cute, and I already knew you had a crush on me so it wasn't as shocking as you might think." Marinette remembered when she had confessed to Adrien, not knowing it was Adrien, and then had a mental freak out about it less than a day ago, in the middle of class none the less.

Marinette remembered it vividly. "I CONFESSED TO HIM WITHOUT KNOWING I WAS EVEN CONFESSING TO HIM!" Marinette had shouted, to which Adrien had a very hard time NOT laughing at. So he opted to just drop his head on the table and try to die of laughter as quietly as he could. Marinette made sure to promptly punch him in the arm later. They were both lucky Alya and Nino both had ended up being sick that day or they would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Still." Marinette said, crossing her arms over her chest, and turning her head away from Adrien in a pout. Adrien laughed, hooking his fingers underneath her chin and making her face him again before gently pressing his lips to her in a ginger kiss. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, knowing that these were going to probably be the only moments that they would be able to be openly affectionate with each other. Both Adrien and Marinette had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Alya and Nino, at least for the time being. They figured it would be awfully strange for Marinette and Adrien to suddenly be dating when she couldn't say even one sentence to him the day before. They would have to work up to telling them.

"Marinette, Adrien, if you two don't leave soon you're going to be late for school!" Sabine called from downstairs, making the two teens pull away from each other.

"We should head out." Adrien said, pushing a stray piece of hair from Marinette's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Probably." Marinette said, a red blush creeping onto her cheeks before she grabbed her bag and, followed by Adrien, made her way downstairs. She was glad she lived literally right across the street from the school.

Alya and Nino were already waiting for them when they approached the front steps of the school. They spaced themselves a good few feet from each other as to make sure their too friends didn't get suspicious. They all walked into class together, chatting about idle things, last nights homework, the new movie coming out, how much of a bitch Chloe was...but you know what they say about speaking of the Devil...she shall appear.

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe bounded down the hallway toward the group. Marinette didn't even need to look at Adrien to know that he had visibly stiffened, she could just feel it.

Chloe practically pounced on Adrien like she was a lion and he was a frightened gazelle. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a bone crushing hug and she tried desperately to kiss him while he tried desperately to put as much space between them as possible. Marinette looked at the ground, her hands at her hips, making sure no one could see her face. Alya placed a hand on her back, thinking what she was seeing was Marinette getting upset, but in reality, Marinette was just trying really hard not to laugh. Before they started dating, a situation like this would have made Marinette furious, however now...it was hilarious to see her boyfriend in such an uncomfortable position. It was at that moment that Marinette realized something...that keeping her and Adrien's relationship a secret...was going to be harder that she thought.

Adrien was used to Chloe attacking him like this, however he didn't necessarily appreciate it when it was IN FRONT OF HIS GIRLFRIEND! He looked over to Marinette and saw that she was looking at the ground, with Alya's hand on her back. He got scared, thinking that she was upset...that was until he looked closer. Was she...was she laughing!? She was enjoying this, seeing him in such a compromising position, oh he was going to get her for this later.

Finally Adrien managed to pull Chloe off of him, holding her at arms length as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Once Chloe went to her own seat and Marinette collected herself the group found their way to their desks, Marinette not missing the opportunity to discretely run her fingers along Adrien's arm, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin. Adrien felt the hot blush creep onto his cheeks, the things this girl did to him. He wasn't going to lie, he thought she was cute when she was nervous around him, but when she was confident and flirtatious she went from cute to HOT in .02 seconds. It was then that Adrien realized something, controlling his urge to shove Marinette against a wall and kiss her senseless during school...WAS GOING TO BE HARD.


End file.
